The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 10 - Ariel Made A Friend With Aladdin
(A parishioner has just spotted Ariel.) * Queen Uberta: (Shouting) You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?! * (Startled, Ariel jumps and knocks over a candlestaff.) * Queen Uberta: (Continues shouting) Haven't you caused enough trouble already? * (Ariel runs off to her staircase. Aladdin gives chase.) * Aladdin: Wait! I want to talk to you. * (Ariel comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Aladdin and Fluttershy. The animals watch from above.) * Bagheera: Look! She's got a friend with her. * Terk: Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all. * Grace: A vision of loveliness! * Terk: The one in the vest ain't bad either. * (Ariel reaches her room, where the animals greet her.) * Terk: Ariel! * Grace: Congratulations! * Terk: Got the boys chasing you already! * Ariel: Actually, I-- * Grace: You mustn't run too fast, or he'll get away! * Ariel: Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what-- * Terk: Give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack, then reel him in, then give him some slack-- * Bagheera: Knock it off, Terk--he's a boy, not a mackerel. * (Aladdin finally enters, and the animals go stationary.) * Aladdin: Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. * Ariel: Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh... * Aladdin: No, wait! * (Fluttershy is examining Terk. She briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Fluttershy, then goes back to stone. Fluttershy is confused.) * Aladdin: (Giving chase to the once again fleeing Ariel) I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage. * (Aladdin slows down as he reaches Ariel's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. He is in awe.) * Aladdin: What is this place? * Ariel: This is where I live. * Aladdin: Did you make all these things yourself? * Ariel: Most of them. * (She fingers the mobile.) * Aladdin: This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. * Ariel: But you're a wonderful dancer. * Aladdin: Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this? * Ariel: Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished--I still have to paint them... * Aladdin: (in surprise) The blacksmith, and the baker. You're a surprising person, Ariel. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. * Ariel: Well, it's not just me--there's the animals, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them? * Aladdin: Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Fluttershy? * (Fluttershy, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into her mouth.) * Ariel: Follow me. I'll introduce you. * (Up in the bell tower) * Aladdin: Never knew there were so many. * Ariel: That's Little Samson, and...(quickly) Jean Pierre, Augustus Marcel, and Louis Marcel. Triplets, you know. * Aladdin: And who's this? * Ariel: Big Marcel. * (From under Big Marcel, Aladdin shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly.) * Ariel: He likes you. Would you like to see more? * Aladdin: How 'bout it, Fluttershy? * (Fluttershy, under Big Marcel, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly.) * Aladdin: We'd love to. * Ariel: Good. I've saved the best for last! * (Ariel and Aladdin proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.) * Aladdin: I bet the queen herself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. * Ariel: You could, you know. * Aladdin: No, I couldn't. * Ariel: Oh, yes, you have sanctuary! * Aladdin: But not freedom. Heroes don't do well inside stone walls. * Ariel: But you're not like other heroes. They're...evil. * Aladdin: Who told you that? * Ariel: My mistress, Maleficent. She raised me. * Aladdin: How could such a cruel woman have raised someone like you? * Ariel: Cruel?!? Oh, no. She saved my life. She took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know. * Aladdin: She told you that? * Ariel: Look at me. * Aladdin: Give me your hand. * (Aladdin takes Ariel's hand and looks at her palm.) * Ariel: Why? * Aladdin: Just let me see. (Tracing her palm lines with his finger) Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny... * Ariel: What?! * Aladdin: I don't see any. * Ariel: Any what? * Aladdin: Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil? * Ariel: No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-- * Aladdin: --and a hero. And maybe Maleficent's wrong about the both of us. * (Below, the animals are straining to listen in.) * Terk: What did she say?!? * Bagheera: Maleficent's nose is long, and she wears a truss. * Terk: Hah! Told ya! (To Grace) Pay up! * (Grace hands Terk a gold coin. Back to the rooftop.) Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts